


Keep Calm And Say "Boo!"

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween decorating, Kids, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Overprotective, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Derek Hale, Sterek Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek knew on his first date with Stiles that the Alpha was overprotective, in fact, that was secretly one of the things he loved about Stiles... but this was a little much even for him





	Keep Calm And Say "Boo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnant Omega!Derek and Halloween, two of my favorite things! My favorite flavor of A/B/O is overprotective!Alpha!Stiles and fluffy!Omega!Derek so I always love getting the chance to write about it, also, incidentally, Halloween themed nurseries are ADORABLE
> 
> (Also, Little Red Riding Hood Derek and Wolf!Stiles are one of my favorite things too)

Derek woke up sick, but that was normal lately

A few crackers later he was feeling better as he usually did

"Hey there, feeling ok?"

Derek glanced up from his breakfast, giving his husband a quick nod as he bit into a peice of toast

Stiles didn't usually leave without telling Derek- hell, he rarely left without Derek period- but today had been a special case and he had needed an early start

Ever since getting pregnant, Stiles had gotten strict about Derek getting his full eight to ten hours of sleep

(And no amount of arguing that it was seven to eight and not eight to ten seemed to detour him for even a second)

"I'm fine, did you get what you needed?"

"Yep, another two bags of candy, AND guess what? I found another life-size skeleton on sale for fifty percent off, guess who's going on the roof?"

Derek set down his orange juice, a teasing glare pointed in Stiles' direction

"I thought we settled this roof thing two weeks ago,"

"But that was BEFORE we had another skeleton,"

Derek heaved a sigh, taking a dragging sip of his juice and shaking his head

"You're going to kill yourself up there, you're going to kill yourself and leave this child with only one parent,"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Stiles huffed back, giving Derek a loving kiss to the temple before heading over to the coffee maker

"So what do I need to do to help with setting up today?" Derek asked, knowing there was no point in trying to convince Stiles a second time that putting a skeleton on the roof wasn't worth the risk

(It had taken over a month the first time...)

"Um, nothing, nothing is fine, you should just relax, watch some Scooby Doo, keep the phone handy in case you have to call 911,"

"Stiles, I'm PREGNANT, not dieing, when are you going to learn the difference?"

They've been having this argument for the last seven months- hell, two of those months Derek hadn't even _been_ pregnant yet! The entire mating process had been a preveiw of Stiles' crazy, overprotective nature and he didn't see it ending anytime soon)

Derek had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't even end after the babies were born, wich wasn't a bad thing in it's SELF but...

"You can put the candy in the appropriate bowls,"

"Stiles," Derek snapped

"Alright alright just... if you could spray the fake blood around the yard wile I start on the roof... and THEN get the candy in the bowls?"

Derek heaved a sigh but supposed it was good enough

They didn't really have that much left to do anyway, not outside atleast

Mostly everything was done, the only stuff that wasn't were things that had to be done the day of Halloween due to weather, such as spraying fake blood and setting up the outdoor stereo

Not ALOT, but the tasks were a bit time consuming and between that, turning on all of the indoor animatronics, putting the candy out, getting the indoor music working, getting dressed....

It would take a wile

But he wouldn't have it any other way

Halloween was the biggest day of the year for both werewolves and they always went all out for it, Derek being pregnant wasn't going to change that

 

~+~

 

Incidentally, the fake blood was a let down in more ways than one

It wasn't as easy, as cool, or as time consuming as Derek had anticipated

(And somehow it was still messier than he had anticipated too)

Now he was standing here, staring at the yard with a disappointed frown

It was still so early in the day, barely past noon, and all he had left to do was pour some candy into bowls?

They couldn't very well get dressed or get the animatronics turned on until closer to evening, it would just be ... pointless and loud and disruptive and upsetting to the dog, but he didn't want to just go inside and watch scary movies until Stiles was done either...

Especially considering that he had only BARELY gotten started on the roof

He glanced up at the tree in front of him, gears turning in his head

The treetops really could use more cobwebs...

He glanced towards the house, noting that Stiles was still gone, having gone to get some tools from the garage a few minutes ago

He moved over towards the garage himself, grabbing a small step-ladder and a few spare bags of cobwebs before marching back over to the tree

Generally he hated cobwebs, wich was part of why they had bags left over- they had both gotten frustrated and given up on over-saturating the yard with them

But now he was bored and annoyed and... well, that was enough justification for him to give it another go

(It wasn't _rational_ per se but Derek was pregnant and didn't care)

The initial untangling of the webs wasn't as tedious as Derek first remembered it, wich was probably due to the fact that he actually had the time on his hands for it and he wasn't trying to do other decorating at the same time

Getting the first several inches completely wrapped around the branches wasn't too bad either but once he started getting a little further down the line he started remembering the initial problem he had had with these webs

By the time he heard the telltale horrified gasp of Stiles exiting the garage, he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved....

"Derek oh my God what the hell!!?!" Stiles screamed as he raced forward, reaching up and literally yanking Derek off of the ladder

(Most of the time Stiles' Alpha strength was a turn-on, but some days it was just plain _irritating_ \- guess wich one of those applied today)

"I was just hanging some cobwebs..."

"You were on a LADDER! And on an incline!! Do you have any idea what could have happened?! One wrong step or hell- even a gust of wind and you'd go flying down the hill!!"

"You know, you're going to do great at the parenthood thing, you've already got the Overprotective Helicopter Mom thing down PAT,"

Stiles didn't seem amused

"Derek, seriously, if you had fallen- wich is a HUGE chance- you could have seriously, SERIOUSLY gotten hurt, not to mention what could have happened to the babies,"

Derek heaved another sigh, more irritated than ever in part due to the fact that ... well... he wasn't wrong

Derek's eagerness to do more for the holiday had muffled his logical mind and he knew that he had made a mistake by ever climbing on a ladder

But that didn't mean he needed Stiles to treat him like an infant

"Ok, I admit that I shouldn't have climbed on the ladder but that doesn't mean you have permission to keep treating me like a child, I know I'm an Omega, I know I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean I need to be babied, alright? So please can you just trust me to know my own limits and abide by them?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, a quiet sigh exiting his lungs as he leaned forward and gave Derek a gentle, loving hug

"You're right... you're right I'm sorry, I won't do that again ok? I promise, just... no more ladders ok? Promise?"

"Promise," Derek agreed with a shy smile

"Good.... now, how about that candy?"

"Alright, sure, candy, and I'll keep 911 on standby for when your roof trick inevitably fails,"

"That's why we work," Stiles grinned, clapping Derek on the back before heading back towards the roof

He'd have to correct the cobwebs later ofcourse, but the skeleton was the priority

Derek, in the mean time, headed back inside just like he said he would and got started on the candy

There really wasn't anything to it, he just had to pour all of the bags onto the floor and mix it together to make sure there was no accidental favoritism with some kids getting "good peices" and others getting "bad peices" just based on when they came to the house

From there he just had to fill up some bowls- candy cauldrons preferred- and he'd be done

It was easy enough, barely took five minutes, there was just one little problem...

Once Derek was on the floor.. he was having a _little_ bit of trouble getting back up again......

Stiles was never going to let him live this down...

 

~+~

 

The doorbell went off for what was probably the millionth time that night, and Derek barely glanced up from his laptop

Why bother when Stiles was already half-way across the room?

Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that he dressed up for HIMSELF and not for anyone else, he'd wonder why he had bothered

Stiles was always so quick to jump to the door to see the trick-or-treaters and Derek....

Derek was more like a rollie pollie trying to get up and to the door in a timely fashion, around the sixth time he had finally just given up

Besides, Stiles preferred giving out candy anyway, that way he got to regulate it to make sure they'd have enough for all of the kids and a little left over

When left in Derek's hands an entire bowl was liable to go out in ten minutes, between Derek's big gobfulls that he willingly gave out and the fact that he had zero ability to say no when kids just reached into the bowls themselves and took their own...

Last Halloween Stiles had run out at seven o'clock to the local drug store for a few extra bags because of that exact problem

They needed to get used to doing things in shifts anyway, by this time next year they'd have two werewolf babies who would need someone constantly keeping an eye on them and in a couple of years they might have to split up so one could take the kids trick-or-treating and the other could stay home to hand out candy

(Stiles insisted that once their own kids were of trick-or-treating age they'd just stop being one of the candy houses but Derek wasn't sure about that, though admittedly, the idea of them going out as a family certainly had it's appeal...)

(Ofcourse he also knew within reason that by the time the kids were old enough to go trick-or-treating there very well might be another baby around and someone would need to stay home to take care of that one so handing out candy wouldn't be so much of an ordeal...)

(.... Boy Stiles' anxiety driven overly pre-planning thing was really starting to influence him...)

"Hey babe, I'm gonna to the bathroom, ok?"

"Sure," Derek called back simply, taking another bite of his pasta and not bothering to take his eyes off of the laptop screen

A long list of events had lead him to the thought of doing a Halloween themed nursery and... well... he was a little absorbed with that thought now

Pumpkins along the borders of the walls, a fall color scheme, little black cat decor....

Lydia would probably have a fit but Stiles might actually agree...

Half-way down a page of autumn themed nursery decor (wich he could barely believe was even a thing) the doorbell rang again, causing the dog to start barking as per usual, except....

Stiles was still in the bathroom, probably adjusting his make up...

He wasn't sure why he hadn't been expecting this

As carefully as he could, he shifted the laptop and the bowl onto the coffee table and with pleasantly little effort made his way to his feet

He suddenly felt kind of self-conscious being dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, it had been a cute idea when Stiles first begged him to do it and Stiles looked kind of stunning in his wolf costume (Stiles' insistance on these costumes had been eight parts irony, two parts sex appeal) but now he just felt... awkward at best....

Still, he couldn't exactly sink into the back of the couch and just hope the kids would wait for Stiles, so he sucked it up and answered the door, smiling warmly at the little trio that was waiting on him

"Trick 'R Treat!"

"Happy Halloween," the werewolf smiled, grabbing the bowl from the end table beside him and reaching in to grab a handfull of candy for the first child- a girl dressed as a ballerina, probably around eight or nine years old

"Thank you!!" she cried, darting off towards her mother

Derek didn't even get a chance to reach into the bowl this time though, the kid- a boy dressed as a pirate- just reached in and took as much as he could grab in one go, wich was... surprisingly alot considering how small his hand was....

"Thanks!" he shouted, already down the driveway before Derek even had a chance to say anything at all

He turned his attention towards the last kid, another girl, dressed as a little witch, probably no older than three

She seemed anxious, but he wasn't sure if that was because of all of the scary decorations or just because she was shy

Either way, he had a fool-proof tactic for perking up kids who seemed wary of the house, and without a moment of hesitation he reached onto the floor beside the end table, pulling out a little toy dog dressed as a witch and pressing the ear

The dog started singing "Witch Doctor" and doing a little head-bobbing dance, ears flapping wildly, and just as Derek expected, the girl perked right up, grinning and giggling and daring to take a step closer

"You like it huh?" Derek grinned back

She nodded, timidly reaching out to grab at the ears, though she didn't pull, she just laughed as they moved under her hands

It was an utterly heart-warming moment, one that perfectly exemplified why Derek had always wanted kids of his own so badly

Thank God he was already expecting or he would be chewing Stiles' ear off about it later....

(Not that Stiles was much different, their first date had included a moment of Stiles staring longingly at a family across from them as the youngest child danced around to the music in the restaurant and everyone else clapped along, Derek had known right then and there that they were a good match, Stiles wanted a family as badly as Derek did...)

"Ella, what do you say?"

The werewolf had barely noticed when the little girl's mother came up behind her, bending down to gently prod her daughter along so that they didn't spend all night watching a battery-operated singing dog

The toddler seemed confused for a moment before looking at Derek and smiling shyly at him

"Trick oh treat?"

And _that_....

That was enough to make Derek melt for _weeks_

That was enough to make him want to _cry_

(The joys of pregnancy hormones)

He just smiled though, grabbing as much candy as he could to pour into her little Jack O' Lantern bucket- and a second handfull just because

"Thank you!!" she squealed, grabbing her mother's hand

"You're welcome, happy Halloween," he called back, waving as the toddler and her mother waved goodbye and headed back out

He took one peek to make sure no one else was waiting and then shut the door, slouching down on the floor and groaning miserably

The cute was overwelming on a good day and with his hormones in such a tyraid he was lucky he hadn't just given her the entire bowl AND the dog....

(The singing one, not the living, breathing, dog that was still barking and probably WOULD be barking until Derek died)

"Cute kid again?" Stiles guessed as he made his way back to the door

"You just missed her," he sighed back

"Well atleast you didn't give her one of the decorations this time,"

Ah yeah, that was one reason why Derek wasn't allowed to give out candy unsupervised anymore, last year one of the kids had been so attached to their talking brain in a jar that Derek had let him have it wile Stiles was outside with one of the toddlers....

To say Stiles had been upset was putting it mildly

"I see you DID do some damage on the bowl, however," the Alpha noted with a frown, staring at the nearly empty candy bowl as he reached down to help his husband back to his feet

The bowl had been half full when Stiles left

"Oops?"

The Alpha just shook his head, leaning closer and giving Derek a loving kiss

"Don't worry about it, this is why I bought extra, just make sure the music isn't going to die down ok? We want that Goosebumps theme song BLASTING,"

"Oh trust me I know," Derek snorted back, though just as he was about to leave he happened to look out the window and see the trick-or-treaters currently coming up the driveway

"Ohh... Stiles.... Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir...."

_"GO,"_

Needless to say he spent the rest of trick-or-treat hours from a safe distance in the living room where the cuteness couldn't affect him

But on the bright side, he DID get to see Stiles running back and forth like a maniac during candy rush hour, so that was always a plus

Though, who was he kidding?

He was spending Halloween night with his husband watching scary movies, eating left over candy, and talking about nursery decorations, what about this WASN'T a plus?

(Well, the dog was still barking deep into the night, but you can't win 'em all)


End file.
